


Then We Will Bond

by dementedsymphony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Nanowrimo, Heartbroken Castiel, M/M, Promptober, seperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: Castiel is willing to do whatever it takes for him and Dean to finally bond. Too bad that Dean gets sold.Prompt word: Divided





	Then We Will Bond

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Hope you like it :)

Not again, this could not be happening again. He wondered sometimes if the universe was against him. In times like these he believes that it is. There was no way in hell that this was real. He did everything in his power to remove the barriers that kept him separated from his Dean. He slept in the place that they made him. He ate the food that was given even though it had no real taste whatsoever. 

He was courteous to his other companions. He didn’t fight even though the rest of them seemed to squabble over the smallest things. So what if Marv got just a bit more extra attention from their handler today? Who cared if Hannah got the last slice of banana? Who gave a monkey turd that Michael wanted to sleep in and couldn’t? It was all trivial as far as Castiel was concerned. 

He made an extended effort to look his best. He takes extra care to ruffle his hair. Dean likes an excuse to flatten it. He made sure to hide some extra treats just in case Dean wanted any. He was always hungry. Castiel didn’t like him going hungry. He went to the barrier that separated them from one another. 

Why can’t they see that Dean is lonely and needs him? He doesn’t seem to see why it’s such an issue that they are both males. They can still be together and make each other happy. He’s hoping to prove it today. He watches Lisa primp herself. He really doesn’t like her. She’s always making eyes at his Dean. The handlers especially like to put the two of them together. Hoping to get her pregnant.

Dean is faithful to him and he knows that he has nothing to worry about. Still doesn’t stop the jealousy and rage that he feels when they lift the divide and she rushes to him. Today will be just like every other day. The handlers will let them all out together. They will break off into the usual groups, Dean will blow off Lisa then come and find him, then they will enjoy the apples and banana slices that he managed to swindle off of Becky. All he had to do was promise to put a good word in for her with Sam. 

The time is drawing so near that he’s literally quivering with excitement. Nothing is going to keep them from bonding today. Even if the handlers try to stop them, they will fight tooth and nail. He has been waiting for this moment ever since he laid eyes on that soft, sandy blonde hair and enchanting green eyes. He loved his Dean’s eyes. Brighter than the lettuce that is given to them every other day. Dean usually gives his lettuce to Sam. Sam loves lettuce. Don’t know why. 

Oh! It’s time! Finally! It’s their time to bond! Lisa better keep her grubby little hands off of…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He watches as the handler picks his Dean up and puts him in a box. He knew what those boxes meant. Every time a handler places one of them in that box they never return. He watches as his love is taken out into the light by a handler and her tiny companion. He lets out a cry. The others rush to his side but he’s not the only one. Lisa shrieked but not as loud as Castiel. Sam came to comfort him but it’s too late. His Dean has been bought, and once a guinea pig leaves they never return.


End file.
